


B!cho Raro

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, mención de atsumu, mención de kags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Durante la concentración de invierno, Sakusa lucha consigo mismo y sus recuerdos de Wakatoshi
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	B!cho Raro

No es una corriente de aire. Es la exhalación de una persona desconocida que choca en su cuello. Escucha una tos a su espalda, un reguero de saliva, un aliento contaminado de gérmenes en ebullición que suspira palabras en su oído. Sakusa pasa un pañuelo por su cuello para camuflar su temblor. Un brazo sucio se apoya en su hombro. Gérmenes. Gérmenes por doquier. Sakusa se apresura a pasar el pañuelo por el cuello, por su frente, está sudando. Gérmenes, bacterias, virus, estafilococos.

—Ya basta —pide, huye.

Komori es testigo de la escena. Con una sonrisa, se disculpa de aquellos con quienes cena, y sin tomar su bandeja, sigue a Sakusa. La puerta abatible del baño le indica a Komori sus pasos. Sakusa se enfrenta a su reflejo. Los hombros caídos, los rizos cayendo por los costados de su rostro. Parece exhausto.

—No puedo. No puedo con esto. ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Quién era?

—Nadie importante.

—Pero tosió, yo lo oí. Hay alguien enfermo entre nosotros, dime quién es. Tienes que decirme quién es.

—Solo intenta ser tu amigo.

No tiene que explicar más. Es Atsumu. Últimamente siempre es Atsumu. Y sabe lo que añadirá Komori a continuación: que si se lo explicara, dejaría de hacerlo. Que Atsumu no se está metiendo con él. No podrá comprender su complejo de los microbios si no se toma un momento para explicárselo. Porque para Komori es un «complejo». Komori tampoco lo entiende, y si él no puede, es imposible que alguien más lo haga. Está solo en su cruzada.

—Vuelve al comedor, Komori.

—¿Y tú? ¿No vas a cenar?

Sakusa se arremanga el buzo. Jabón, jabón, agua y jabón, se lava la carita con agua y con jabón. Allí, en todo el rostro, porque la saliva se esparció por todo el rostro. Se lava la carita, el cuello y las manitas. Jabón, agua y jabón, frotar y frotar hasta que enrojezca la piel. Si no duele, no lo ha hecho bien. Jabón. Solo necesita agua y jabón.

Komori se encamina hacia la puerta, pero regresa en sus pasos. Vacila.

—Oye, ¿y si hablo yo con él?

—Déjalo.

—No le va a importar. Sé que no le importará.

Sakusa levanta la mirada al espejo. El reflejo preocupado de Komori, esa preocupación mal dirigida, lo hace dudar. No lo entiende. No es Atsumu el problema realmente. Son los gérmenes, que están en todos lados. Los gérmenes de Komori, los gérmenes de Atsumu, los suyos propios. Tiene que lavarse con agua y con jabón porque los gérmenes lo han contaminado. Tiene que dejarse la piel, hasta renacer.

—No me mires así, Komori. Se lo explicaré, lo prometo. Solo… déjame solo un momento.

Rascar, rascar, lavar. Si no duele, no está lo ha hecho bien. Si no duele, no habrá valido la pena contestarle de esa manera a Komori.

. . . .

A los pocos días de conocerse, Komori le preguntó a Sakusa: «¿Por qué eres de esa manera?». Lo desarmó. Komori sacaba buenas notas, y era capaz de hacer esas preguntas. Menos de una semana empezando a conocerse y a Komori se le ocurría sacar una pregunta de ese tipo.

—¿Y tú por qué eres como eres?

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera…

—Exacto —interrumpió Sakusa, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar sus manos que comenzaban a sudar—. Cómo quieres que te responda una pregunta así. Si acaso lograra responder, ¿eso cambiaría tu percepción hacia mí? ¿Me juzgarías diferente?

—Déjame reformularlo: ¿por qué te dan miedo los gérmenes?

—No me lo dan.

—¿Por qué los evitas?

Sakusa no se acostumbraba a ser el bicho raro, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en los demás. Bien sea, que lo rechazaran, no iba a llorar por ello. Siempre había un motivo para ser objeto de burla: sus lunares raros, su cabello rizado poco japonés, las articulaciones laxas, su precaución por conservarse inmaculado. Podía con ello, mejor así. A él tampoco le agradaban las personas. No tenía nada de malo si la cuestión era recíproca.

Fue porque el entrenador recalcó la importancia de la buena comunicación dentro de un equipo que Komori, demasiado obediente y riguroso, tomó su situación como una tarea más. Sakusa rechaza esa piedad condescendiente porque no necesita ser salvado.

—Komori-san no sigas. Te ahorraré tiempo y lo diré para que tú no tengas que hacerlo: soy una persona extraña. Es lo que piensan todos de mí, y lo que yo pienso de todos ustedes. Si para aceptarme necesitas necesariamente comprender por qué soy todo lo opuesto a ti, entonces basta.

Komori era un buen alumno, de los obedientes, de los que no quieren quedar mal con los demás. El tipo de persona que a Sakusa le revientan. Encontrar la manera de darle una vuelta de tuercas a una amenaza, devolver palabras ajenas tal de herir a su propietario, era una defensa más para ponerse a resguardo de los demás. No permitía a nada tocarlo. No las palabras hirientes. No los gérmenes. Para Sakusa, la higiene era un concepto.

Pero Komori no fue herido por sus propias palabras y rio muy fuerte, hasta apretarse el abdomen. Pensaba Komori que Sakusa era muy gracioso, y con esas palabras cantadas, se lo hizo saber a Sakusa.

—Solo quiero saber por qué son tan importantes los gérmenes para ti.

—¡No son importantes! ¡Son lo opuesto a importantes!

—Está bien. Ya, quizá tú tampoco lo sepas. Tienes razón, cada uno es como es. De verdad, eres muy gracioso.

Komori siguió revoloteando a su lado los días que se siguieron, por algún motivo. No lo esquivó después de verlo lavarse las manos con frenesí. No lo miró ofendido cuando Sakusa limpió con un pañuelo las pertenencias que Komori había tocado. Le seguía con curiosidad al principio, con paciencia después. Empezó a defenderlo sin que se lo hubiera pedido. Les decía a los chicos que se burlaban «¡a todos nos molestan ciertas cosas!», pero cuando ya nadie los oía, le decía a Sakusa: no puedes dejarte controlar de esa manera. Tienes que tratar de no obsesionarte con estas cosas, o descubrirán cómo hacerte daño.

Con el tiempo, es cada vez más difícil responderle a Komori. Cuando discuten, se siente culpable. Cuando pelean, Sakusa es el único que acaba enojado. Cada vez que interviene Komori, algo se aligera en su pecho, pero también hay algo que se asienta en su estómago, una sensación de remordimiento. No le hace bien enfrentar a la única persona que, sin comprenderlo, no lo ha alejado de su lado.

Sabiendo que todos cenaban en el comedor, Sakusa aprovecha para darse un baño de primeros. Se desnuda rápido, dobla bien sus prendas. Permanece no más de cinco minutos sumergido en la alberca, hasta que vuelve a sentirse inseguro. Elige varias toallas, varias esponjas, y las deja cerca del lavatorio que ocupa. De arriba hacia abajo se debe limpiar; frotar con los pulgares en movimientos circulares y descendentes, como si quisiera remover la piel vieja para dar paso a una nueva. Alinea varios cubos de agua a sus pies, con el agua lo más caliente que puede. El calor desnaturaliza proteínas, y sin sus proteínas, los gérmenes mueren. Vierte agua casi hirviendo, sobre su cabello rizado primero, su cuello después. Ese cuello que recibió el aliento lleno de microbios de Atsumu. Atsumu, ese tipo quien, según Komori, solo trata de ser amigable. _¡Mentiras!_ Atsumu lo que menos ha sido en aquella concentración es amigable. Le ha metido pullas a quien ha podido. A Kageyama-kun, a Hoshiumi-kun. Ambos se lo merecían, es verdad, en especial Kageyama-kun. Se pregunta si Atsumu o Kageyama se habrían atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a Wakatoshi-kun.

Detiene la esponja sobre sus costillas.

Unos meses atrás, durante la concentración convocada para la _Golden Week_ , Wakatoshi-kun se aseó en el lavatorio contiguo al suyo. No era el cuerpo de un adolescente, juzgó Sakusa al notar cómo se le marcaban los músculos bajo las costillas. Su mirada recorrió el camino desde su abdominales definidos, pasando por los dorsales de la espalda, y siguió bajando, por sus carnes abundantes, esos muslos jugosos poblados de vellos que elevaban por los aires todo su peso. Y luego sus manos, gruesas pero tersas, que masajeaban esos muslos hasta chorrear jabón y espuma.

Un perfecto cuerpo saludable rebosando vigor. La piel oscura y fresca, despedía un ligero olor a sudor que el jabón lavaba por tandas. No recuerda cuánto tiempo permaneció absorto contemplando aquella imagen griega, fue un movimiento no calculado de su parte. No podía apartar la mirada. Si dejaba de mirar, sentía que podía morir. Al final, Wakatoshi se dio por enterado.

Sakusa regresa su mirada desde sus costillas hasta el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo empañado, incapaz de detener el avance del recuerdo. Aquella vez, Wakatoshi-kun solo le había preguntado si acaso tenía un asunto pendiente con él. «No —respondió presto, en un tono que parecía imprimir culpa en cada sílaba, y sin poder evitarlo, añadió casi enseguida—, es que en la anterior concentración que coincidimos no te recordaba con los intercostales marcados». Indefenso, la sinceridad se le había escapado del cuerpo.

Wakatoshi no respondió enseguida. Vació la mitad de un cubo de agua sobre su pierna enjabonada, y luego pasó una toalla diminuta entre los dedos de sus pies, repitiendo la operación una y otra vez.

—El entrenador Washijo dijo que tenía que preocuparme de mi musculatura.

A Sakusa le habría gustado añadir algo inteligente. Dejó que sus mejillas adquirieran calor en lugar de dar una respuesta sensata.

—Nunca más, Wakatoshi. Nunca más —se repite masajeando sus muslos, que son la mitad que los de Wakatoshi hace unos meses. ¿Habrán crecido más? —No, no pienses en ello—. Frota y frota con violencia. Si no duele, no lo ha hecho bien. No es un pervertido. Tiene que doler porque el dolor es lo único que puede purificarlo. No los intercostales. No esas carnes tonificadas. Frotar, lavar, enjabonar. Rascar y rascar la piel. Rascar y lavar, con la yema de los pulgares, con las uñas de las falanges. Frotar una y otra vez, hasta sangrar.

. . . .

De regreso en su habitación, Sakusa descubre una vianda más una nota adosada.

«Tienes que comer. Cuando no comes, todo el trabajo que has hecho se anula —K.»

Sakusa toma la nota entre sus dedos. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas le debe a Komori. Sabe que Komori tampoco lleva la cuenta, lo que lo fastidia. Se sentiría más tranquilo si alguno de los dos conociera el número de favores que se deben. Bajo la vianda hay un par de palillos descartables. Arroz con atún fresco y una bolsita de _furikake_. Sakusa se acomoda sobre la cama. Confía en las viandas de Komori, porque sabe que, de todos, es el último que intentaría sabotearlo.

La primera vez que lo invitaron a una concentración, hace un año, Sakusa no se había atrevido a probar bocado. Su plan era comer al día siguiente, siempre que Komori amaneciera bien del estómago. Si no amanecía bien, abusaría de las máquinas expendedoras. Había traído dinero suficiente para vivir una semana de las máquinas expendedoras.

—Alimentarte solo de golosinas eso sí que es dañino.

—Entonces procura no intoxicarte con la comida.

Komori miró desesperado a su alrededor. No habían hablado antes con Wakatoshi, pero se lo pidió a él, porque sabía que Sakusa respetaría su opinión, y además fue quien pasó después de ellos en la fila de la comida.

—Sakusa Kiyoomi —pronunció Wakatoshi, examinándolo; recordando, muy seguramente, todas las notas que había leído sobre él en revistas, todas las jugadas que le había visto hacer en partidos. Separó sus palillos usando solo el dedo índice—. Estos lugares siguen protocolos de inocuidad alimentaria.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Komori levantando los brazos—. ¡Gracias Ushiwaka-san!

—Ushijima —le corrigió—. O Wakatoshi.

Luego de separar sus propios palillos descartables, Sakusa recuerda el gesto rápido con el que Wakatoshi había separado sus palillos usando solo el dedo índice, para dejarlos en su mano zurda. Sakusa trató de abrir y juntas sus palillos usando la izquierda, pero no tardó en darse por vencido. No sabía por qué, pero los zurdos, por algún motivo, le agradaban. Los zurdos eran un poco como él: bichos raros.

Tras aquella aclaración tan escueta, Wakatoshi no habló mucho más, limitándose a responder las preguntas de Komori, casi exclusivamente a monosílabos. A una parte de Sakusa le molestó que Wakatoshi se alineara con Komori; a la otra le había sorprendido que, en lugar de cuestionarlo, o de criticarlo, hubiese decidido tranquilizarlo.

Por supuesto que Sakusa conocía los protocolos de inocuidad alimentaria. Que existieran, no quería decir que fueran puesto en prácticas. Tenía ganas de luchar, así que lo dijo. Si todas las personas siguieran las normas, punto por punto, no habría delincuencia. Que existiera una ley que obligase a los manejadores de alimento a seguir determinados protocolos, no implicaba que lo hicieran. Hace poco se había dado a conocer un caso de corrupción política a través de la prensa. Había casos similares en el rubro de la tecnología, en la construcción, y también en el de las instituciones financieras. Perfectamente podía ocurrir en el sector de los alimentos.

—Disculpe a este sujeto: es una persona increíblemente negativa.

—Komori tienes que dejar de decirle eso a las personas.

—¿Ve, Wakatoshi-san? ¿Ve cómo es?

Wakatoshi dejó sus palillos sobre el pocillo ya vacío. Poniendo mucho cuidado, abrió una servilleta y limpió sus labios. Primero miró a Sakusa, luego a Komori, y luego nuevamente a Sakusa.

—Parece que has tomado una decisión.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Luego hubo tomado su bandeja y se hubo retirado. No cuestionó los motivos de Sakusa. Mucho menos se le ocurrió juzgarlo a raíz de ellos. No le dijo que era un bicho raro por actuar de aquella manera, y sus palabras fueron tan claras y tajantes, que Sakusa no tuvo oportunidad de tomar aquellas palabras para usarlas contra Wakatoshi y herirlo.

—Ya basta —se reprende—. Wakatoshi-kun no está aquí. No está aquí. Ya basta.

Es la primera concentración sin Wakatoshi-kun y no sabe lo que es eso. Honestamente, se aburre un poco. Atsumu es un buen armador. Chigaya es zurdo y su nivel de vóleibol aceptable. Hoshiumi ha resultado una caja de sorpresas. Su estómago ruje, y su vista se clava nuevamente en su vianda. El arroz blanco, el atún rojo. Komori no guarda malas intenciones, por supuesto. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido aquella vianda, de todas maneras? Quizá Komori no guarda malas intenciones, pero ¿cómo sabes si Atsumu no estornudó sobre ella? Atsumu es un buen armador, y también el tipo de persona que perfectamente podría estornudar en una vianda ajena.

—No, no, no —trata de convencerse—. Komori es tu amigo. Komori solo te habría dejado la vianda de estar convencido que es inocua.

Pica con los palillos un trozo de atún. Lo examina, lo huele. Siente las bacterias florecer en su estómago. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevará aquel pescado crudo a temperatura ambiente. No lo sabe. Seguro que Komori tampoco lo sabe. No puede culpar a Komori por la biología estrepitosa de las bacterias. Se coloca un cubrebocas y uno a uno, deja caer los trozos de atún en el basurero. Raspa el arroz que tomó contacto con el pescado y también lo deja caer al basurero. Huele los palillos. Las bacterias del atún germinan sobre los palillos, tiene que botarlos. Todo el arroz ha quedado comprometido, tiene que botarlo «Si no comes, el trabajo realizado se anula», la tarjeta de Komori le regaña. Le ruje el estómago. Tiene hambre, en su comida proliferan las bacterias que vienen del atún. El arroz es blanco. Komori no tiene culpa. Es suya, por tardar tanto en el baño. Qué puede hacer más que arrojar toda la vianda. Se abraza las piernas. Wakatoshi ¿qué habrías dicho, Wakatoshi? Algo escueto y práctico.

No, Wakatoshi no habría dicho nada escueto ni práctico. Wakatoshi habría sentido asco de él, de su debilidad. Quiere llorar de la rabia que se da. Arroja la vianda entera a la basura. Se queda con la nota.

—No pasa nada. Mañana comes doble en el desayuno. Eso lo compensará todo.

Komori lo encuentra echo bola junto al basurero, puede hacerse una idea de qué ha ocurrido.

—Amigo, te has quedado dormido en el _tatami_. Ayúdame a llevarte a la cama.

—Lo siento.

Komori abre la cama, lo ayuda a despojarse de sus ropas. Lo arropa con las mantas y con cariño, aparta un mechón de su frente.

—No soy un bicho raro. No lo soy.

—Nunca he dicho que lo seas.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo solo quería escribir de Sakusa, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna historia.


End file.
